Capper
Capper is a male anthropomorphic cat who appears as a supporting character in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie. He also appears in the IDW comics and the season ten episodes Between Dark and Dawn and The Fate of Lloyd. He is a Klugetown con artist and former aristocrat from Abyssinia. He is called Capper Dapperpaws in some merchandise. Development and design Concept art for Capper dated October 2015 in the art book The Art of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie shows him going through various design iterations, including a black-footed ferret, a Siberian Husky, and a honey badger. According to the film's art director Rebecca Dart, Capper was originally going to be an anthropomorphic fox with a scorpion tail named "Mendax" (the Latin word for "liar"). Concept art dated March 7, 2016 shows that he was also called "Tybalt" at one point. Depiction in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie Capper appears in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. He first appears curiously noticing the Mane Six when they enter Klugetown. When the ponies attract too much attention from the Klugetowners, Capper scares them off by claiming the ponies are infected with the fictional pastelus coloritis. He then offers, through song, to serve as the ponies' guide and protector across Klugetown on their way to find the "Queen of the Hippos", but he secretly makes plans to sell them to crime boss Verko in order to settle his debt. Capper charms Twilight Sparkle's friends, and Rarity surprises him with a generous gesture as thanks for helping them. Twilight learns that the "Hippos" they seek are actually the Hippogriffs and that Capper was less than truthful with them. Before Capper can escort the ponies to the Hippogriffs' location, Verko appears, exposing Capper's true dishonest intentions. After the Mane Six escape from Tempest Shadow on a departing airship, Tempest takes Capper prisoner and demands to know where they're going, Capper, remembering Rarity's earlier generosity, points Tempest toward Black Skull Island in the opposite direction. When Capper's deception is later revealed, Tempest punishes him—as well as Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew for harboring the Mane Six in secret—by destroying their airship and stranding them on the Basalt Beach. Later, after the alicorn princesses are captured by Tempest and taken back to Canterlot, Capper appears before Twilight's friends and offers to help them save them, along with Captain Celaeno's crew and Princess Skystar. In order to sneak into the city, Capper poses as a chef delivering a congratulatory cake to the Storm King that the pirates and Skystar hide inside, and the rest of the Mane Six pose as Capper's prisoners. Though they successfully infiltrate the heavily guarded city, their facade is soon exposed, and they are forced to fight their way past the Storm King's forces. At one point, Capper works with Rarity to tie up some Storm Guards with a giant ribbon, and later uses Spike as a flamethrower to fend off more Storm Guards. When the Storm King creates a twister to rip the city apart, Capper helps Twilight's friends break through with Pinkie Pie's party cannon. After the Storm King is defeated, Capper joins his new friends in celebrating at the Friendship Festival, and Rarity presents him with a new cape and top hat. Depictions in the Series March of the Oni Between Dark and Dawn In the season ten episode Between Dark and Dawn, Capper makes a cameo appearance during the song Lotta Little Things. The Fate of Lloyd In The Fate of Lloyd, Capper attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. He also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Personality Capper is portrayed as smooth-talking, streetwise, and opportunistic, able to charm and trick others with his charismatic personality and quick wit. He initially sees the Mane Six as a means to settle his debt, but after Rarity's show of generosity, he chooses to help them by throwing Tempest off their trail in spite of the risk to himself. Capper also demonstrates heroism and loyalty by joining Twilight's friends in their campaign to rescue her and free Canterlot from the Storm King's iron grip. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" Season 10: March of the Oni *152. "Between Dark and Dawn" (cameo) *165. "The Fate of Lloyd"